The Major Is Back
by Lle naa haran e nausalle
Summary: Alice pushes Jasper over the edge and he re-merges himself with the Major. Together with Peter and Char they follow the mating pull and Peter's gift to a distraught Bella and heal the damage Edward left behind.OOC, possible smut in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: The Major's Jailbreak

I sighed heavily and looked at the pouting eyes of my wife.

"Alice…" I warned, tired of her manipulations. Alice and I have been together for half a century but it was only recently that my irritation made itself known.

"Please, Jazzy," She begged. My irritation spiked at the damnable nickname she threw at me. The Major rattled the bars of his carefully constructed cage and growled irritably, fueling my own anger.

"No, Alice," I snapped. "I said no and I meant no!" I paced ion agitation. "I am not going on another one of your damnable week long shopping trips! It's bad enough you dress me and control me like a fucking puppet! I'm never enough for you! You always want more, more, more!" I was shaking in rage and the Major was pacing and snarling eagerly. It had been 50 years since I'd let him free, and every day for the past three months he'd been weakening his confines.

"Fine, Jasper! You know what? We're not even mates! If you don't like how I treat you, then leave! Go right ahead, I'll find someone else to love! Goddamn it, Jaz, I thought we had an agreement when we got married the first time!" She roared, throwing up her hands in exasperation and running them through her hair, nails scratching her skull.

"No, Alice!" I roared back at her. "We didn't! You caged The Major and I agreed to marry you if you kept him away! But I have news for you, he's still there! In the back of my mind, he's there; and I really prefer him to you. So, congratulations; we're getting a divorce and I'm leaving the Cullens. The Major is going to look for our real mate!" And with that, I let the beast free, dissolving the mental bars of his prison and allowing him to merge with _Jazzy_.

And Major Jasper Joshua Whitlock was reborn. I was fucking _exstatic._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Whitlocks Reunited

After I forced Alice to sign the divorce papers, I gathered a few of my things and left a note for Esme and Carlisle before taking off like a bat out of hell. My mate was out there, and the Major knew where, _I _knew where. It felt so good to be wild again, no longer the obedient, anal retentive, pussy-whipped vampire I'd been for the past 50 years. I ran south and didn't hold back. The first thing I did was ditch the Cullen diet and feast on these two rapists that had a girl cornered in a random alley. My eyes glowing a bright almost newborn red and a shit-eating grin on my face; I ran all the way to Louisiana.

Peter and Charlotte were two semi-nomadic vampires that I'd sired eighty years ago. Both had been my family since they'd helped me escape Maria's hold and had taken my last name.

Another thing I'd hated about the Cullens. My last name deserved to be honored and recognized but _nooo_, I had to be a _Hale._ Fucking disrespectful vegetarian vamps; always _blending_ with the humans. Yeah, right; because five abnormally beautiful students who are socially inactive with better than average cars and never-ending designer clothes don't attract attention. Peter and Char currently resided in a lovely 3 suite 3story cabin in Louisiana. I could feel their emotions grow excited as I came into view and before I fully registered what had happened; Char had bowled me over and was hugging me tightly.

"Damn, Major; it's good to have you back. The pixie bitch finally cut you lose or didya finally wizen up?" She laughed, the joy and curiosity rolling off her in waves. Peter walked over at a human pace and slapped me on the shoulder.

"He wizened up, the fucker!" He stated confidently. "And then the idiot didn't even bother to call," He said pointedly "so it's a damn good thing I know shit. But next time, man; just pick up the goddamned phone and call ahead of time, Char and I had planned an extended hunting trip to Vegas,"

I grinned at him, unrepentant. "You two go to Vegas every six months, anyways." He nodded, conceding to my point. We laughed and headed inside, catching up on the last decade, or, at least, the things we hadn't said on our numerous phone conversations. Finally, Peter got down to the main reason for my visit.

"So; you need our help to find your mate?" He asked rhetorically. I nodded seriously.

"My mating pull isn't full strength which means my mate is still human. I can get us within a few miles but your gift will be useful in narrowing that down for me." Peter studied me for a second before breaking into a huge grin.

"Well, what are we still doing here, then, fucker?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: The Unexpected

**AN: Just a short one in between my World history and Literature homework. Thank you to all the people that have added this story to their favorites ****already****. Shout out to Midnightsummer14 for being my new favorite and to my BFFEaEaEaE-times-infinity Marisa for being jealous. TEEHEE **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight, Jasper would be the main character. Ergo, I (very depressingly) do not own Twilight.**

After a quick hunting trip and a visit to my good friend Jenks; Peter Char, and I set off in the direction I was being pulled: north. We passed through Arkansas, Oklahoma, Kansas, Colorado, Utah, Idaho, and Oregon until the pull ceased in Washington, just south of Sol Duc Springs.

Peter concentrated and took point, confidently leading us to Forks. I could scarcely believe that my mate had been so close the whole time. The Major in me could've told me if I hadn't locked him away. Damn Alice. But it was partly my fault, too. And I'd never forgive myself for that. I ran determinedly, watching Peter's every move and trying to decipher where we were headed. And before I knew it- yet somehow not fast enough- we were standing directly outside my mate's house.

I looked around eagerly and nearly fell to my knees in shock and disbelief. All this time, and she had been closer than I'd ever anticipated before. We were standing directly outside the house of one Isabella Marie Swan.

_Shit._

**Bella's Point of View**

Empty. That was the only word that even came close to how I'd been feeling. This was the kind of heartbreak everyone should avoid.

As much as it pained me to admit, I knew that if it was just Edward that had left, I would've survived. It would've stung like a million volts and I'd have been broken for months… but not _empty._ It was really more focused on the fact that the whole family left, without eve saying goodbye. Not a letter, a word, a hug, postcard… nothing. The people I'd referred to as my family basically disowned me and left me to the wolves: _literally. _

But the thing that would've shocked me the most was how much I missed one in particular. It wasn't Alice. It wasn't Emmett. It wasn't Esme, Carlisle, or even Edward. It was Jasper. But it didn't shock me; I was empty. I felt nothing but the emptiness and I lived my days as a zombie. I went through the motions and allowed my mind to take a backseat as I stumbled through reality.

All that changed in less than a week, four months after they'd left, one returned. And he said _I _was _his_ angel.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Mates

I was Jasper _fuckin'_ Whitlock, for god's sake! The Major; the GOD OF WAR! I did not get nervous!

So why in the name of the Confederate army was I still standing on her doorstep? I knew why. She was my mate; I could sense her… _emptiness_. There was no other word. My fucking empathic abilities weren't even sensing anything, yet I could hear her heartbeat and her mindless cooking.

I soothed my nerves and stamped down on my fear. Nothing, not even heartbreak beyond belief, could keep the Major from his mate one minute longer. I'd been waiting for her since 1863! So I gathered myself and poised my hand to knock-

And the door swung open. There stood an angel. Had she always been this breathtaking? Probably. I could see the fatigue and emptiness in her eyes, the too pale skin and thin body were telltale signs she hadn't been taking care of herself. The Major ached knowing his mate was in pain. _I _ached. And then she registered the fact I was there. Emotions flitted across my awareness: shock, pain, disbelief, all of it so fast and weak I barely caught it. And then she flew at me.

"Jasper!" she sobbed. "Is it really you? Oh my god! Don't leave me, stay! Are you alone? Why are you here? Don't go, Jasper; don't _leave_ me!" She sobbed wetly on my chest, gasping in my scent as comfort; like she was affirming I was real. I cooed lovingly in her ear and held her on the couch for nearly an hour, rocking her and reassuring her. All the while a small part of my mind was creating more and more _imaginative_ ways to dispose of _my brother_ for causing this. But I knew it was partially my fault as well, and it killed me every moment.

Eventually she quieted down and just stared at me. I smiled a little and spoke quietly.

"I'll answer your questions now, if you'd like," I offered, my long forgotten southern twang and gentlemanliness finding its way back to me. She just nodded, not taking her eyes off my face.

"I'm never gonna leave you again, darlin'. I'm not alone per se; my old friends Peter and Charlotte are out in the woods. I'm here because I ditched the Cullen diet and Alice. I let out my inner beast and he led me to my true mate, imagine my surprise when it was you."

"I thought," she started; her brow furrowing adorably as she lightly bit her soft lip "I thought I was E-Edward's mate?" she choked out the name.

"Only a vampire's inner beast knows your true mate. Some, like Edward does and I did, push it down and suppress it. Some tame it, like Carlisle. And some embrace it, like Peter, Char, and I do." Now, anyways, "If you suppress it, it cannot guide you to your mate. Therefore, Edward assumed you were his mate, but you really weren't. A real mate wouldn't be able to spend more than 2 days away from their mate after the first bond was formed. Also, if a vampire's mate is human and the first bond is formed, the human mate's blood loses all attraction to the vampire mate."

"Oh," she said in a small voice. 'That makes sense," she thought for a moment before asking another question.

"What is the 'first bond' and how many bonds are there?"

"There are only three bonds. The first is a consensual kiss; the second is admitting your love; and the third is consensual sex." I ticked off in a gentle tone, brushing a lock of hair behind her ear tenderly. I waited for her next question. She asked something I did not expect at all. But then, Bella was a mystery.

"Can I meet Peter and Charlotte?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Charlotte

**Bella's POV**

**AN: So many reviews! I'm so happy! A few people have mentioned the claiming process of the mating bond and I have a question about that: Should I go into detail and add a lemon/smut or should I make it implied? Let me know.**

**Disclaimer: Thank god I'm not Stephanie Meyer; I didn't invent that prissy boy Edward or turn Jasper into a pussy whipped vegetarian. So, I do not own Twilight, I'm just trying to improve upon it.**

Peter and Char were so different from all the other vampire's I'd met. They were free spirited, calm, fun-loving, and just…_relaxed._

The Cullens walked around with figurative sticks up their asses, and every human drinker I'd met had been trying to kill me. It was a nice change. I didn't feel empty around Jasper. Peter and Charlotte helped me enjoy that feeling of complete content. Even when I'd just met them, they just radiated positivity.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Peter, Char?" Jasper called into the woods, holding my hand tightly as I stood, half hidden behind him. In an instant, two dark crimson eyed vampires stood in front of us, smiling widely, their postures relaxed._

"_Hey, Bella," Peter greeted. He had brown curls and thick eyelashes, his features decidedly rugged. He was about six foot and muscular, though not as bulky as Emmett. "We've heard a lot about you," he continued after he studied me as I had him. He held out his hand in greeting._

"_Um…Hi," I shifted uncertainly behind Jasper, looking at him for reassurance. He smiled that smile that had always made me melt and nodded in encouragement. I took a deep breath and stepped forward before grasping his hand determinedly. Weak empty Bella flew out the proverbial window as I smiled genuinely at him._

"_It's nice to meet you," I said as he bowed and kissed my knuckles. I turned to Charlotte without so much as a blush, feeling empowered by the approving looks in their red eyes._

"_You must be Charlotte; I'm Bella-obviously- but, before you say anything else, answer this: Are you going to drag me on shopping trips and treat me like a life-sized Barbie doll?" both wore smiles and looks of bemusement up until I asked that. Charlotte then looked puzzled, her small, delicate Mexican features contorted in confusion and Peter looked at me in question._

"_No," She drew out the word uncertainly._

"_Good," I grinned as Jasper snickered. "Then we'll get along just fine,"_

_END FLASHBACK_

It was three days later, Sunday, that Charlotte showed up again. Jasper and I had spent every night together and talked until I fell asleep. He told me stories of his past: what he could remember of his human life, the change, Maria, the southern armies, the lighter moments and the darker ones, hiding nothing. I told him about Renee and Charlie, my past, my clumsy escapades, everything. So when I woke up alone that Sunday morning, I was momentarily confused.

My fingers reached for him, but all they encountered was a flat, cool piece of paper.

_Dear Angel,_

_As we have not yet affirmed or first bond, your scent is still intoxicating. As such, I have to hunt. I'm going to be gone for two days; I'm heading to Vegas so as not to draw attention to myself. Peter and Charlotte will be there to distract you. I'll be back before you know it._

_Look after yourself, you are my heart._

_Love always, _

_Jasper Whitlock_

I took a moment to contras the differences between his letters and Edward's. The one that stood out was the last line. Edward told me to look after his heart because he'd left it with me; whereas, Jasper reminded me to be safe and that I WAS his heart. It wasn't much of a difference, but it was everything to me. Almost instantly after I'd eaten breakfast, the doorbell rang. I dumped the rest of my frosted flakes down the drain and walked over to answer it. Charlotte stood on my doorway, looking excited yet calm, a near 180 of Alice, who'd have been bouncing up and down in glee.

"Hey, Bella," She greeted, inviting herself inside and flopping down on the couch. Somehow she even made that look graceful. Those damn stupid sparkly vampires.

"Hey, Char. So," I sat down next to her "What are we doing today to keep my mind off Jasper's being gone?"

"Well…" she said thoughtfully, tapping her chin with a manicured nail. "Would you agree to a new wardrobe and a spa day? I will let you choose and I'll buy." She pleaded. "We can shop online," she said in a singsong, seeing my hesitation. I looked at her hopeful yet understanding expression and knew she would be nothing like Alice.

"Okay," I sighed in resignation. She beamed at me.

"Oh, goody!" she pulled me out the door and drove me to the Cullens and sat me down at one of the touch screen computers.

I bought 15 shirts, 3 push up bras, 4 party dresses, 2 elegant dresses, 5 short shorts, 7 pairs of jeans, and a shit-ton of accessories. Char insisted on paying for all of it before she ordered it to arrive the following day and drove me to the spa.

We spent the day in the mud bath before I got a full body wax/massage the former hurts like a bitch, but it is worth it. By the time we got home I was relaxed and sleepy so we headed upstairs where she gave me a pedicure and told me of her time in Maria's army. I was asleep before she even turned out the lights.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: Peter

**AN: I got the idea from a reviewer, so I didn't really know what to write after that for 'Peter's Day with Bella' but I did my best. It's still short though, sorry. **

I woke up to the sound of a smoke alarm.

"Damn it! Fuck, shit, fuck, fuck, FUCK!" Peter's cussing drifted up the stairs. I whipped off the covers ad sprinted down the stairs. Just before I rounded the corner into the kitchen, a loud, pressurized 'pop' was heard.

What I saw next made me freeze in shock before collapsing into hysterical giggles.

Peter had apparently decided to make me breakfast. Unfortunately, he'd added too much grease to the bacon and it went up in flames. The smoke alarm was smashed to pieces on the granite counter. And EVERYTHING was COVERED in white ire extinguisher foam. Apparently, in his hate, Peter had busted the red can with his vampire strength, effectively making it explode.

I laughed, tears rolling down my cheeks as Peter glared and pouted childishly. The foam covering him from head to toe made it look all the more silly. Eventually, he shrugged and joined my laughter.

After that mess was cleaned, Peter put on his shades and coaxed me into an outfit of Char's. I was wearing a blue plaid dress that ended above the knee, black cowgirl boots and a black waist belt. He teased my hair at vampire speed and dragged me into the car. We ate in Port Angeles before heading up to Seattle. Peter showed me the city as only a vampire could, throwing in facts from his past visits, even one around the time of the great depression.

He told me of Maria, and the things she did, not toning it down like Char and Jazzy did.

"Maria was a malicious bitch. She kept her newborns male at first, but even Jasper found it difficult to control all that testosterone. So she agreed to start changing women. She would make all the newborns 'service' her at one point or another, regardless of gender or age changed. If you did well, you were rewarded. Jasper was her favorite. He was able to use his ability to induce orgasms without even laying a hand on her, of course, but she always insisted he do it 'manually'." Peter's face was screwed up in disgust and I was burning with rage. I vowed right then and there to kill that bitch for Jasper.

Peter and I drove home around twilight, sitting in companionable silence the whole way. When we got home, I taught him how to use the stove and follow recipes, should he ever need it.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: Reunion

**AN: A short filler until the next chappie, which I will post tonight.**

**Jasper's POV**

I arrived at the Swan residence at nearly midnight. I could feel that Bella was awake and I sent an extra burst of lethargy at the sleeping Charlie before walking through the front door and knocking on Bella's bedroom door. I wasn't so immature to use the window like Edward used to.

Bella flung open the door in excitement, molding her lips to mine immediately and wrapping her warm body around me. I responded like a starving man to her enthusiasm, and before we knew it I had her pinned to the bed. I pulled back from her lips, trying to reign in the Major, he would hurt her!

"Don't." Bella breathed. I looked at her in question. "Don't hold him back, the Major loves me too. Let him free, Jazz, I want this." I assess the situation and consult the Major.

There are touches and tongues. Nerves and certainty. Lust and need. She's salty and sweet, and so very soft. She's thighs squeezing my hips and wandering hands, and these little secrets shared with Bella are kind of wondrous. (**Bitemarks & Bloodstains)** The Major and I were, for once, in complete and utter agreement on that.

And so I let him free.

**Major POV**

I growled lowly in the ear of my mate, pleasure washing over me from her and myself. I was fully free for the first time in a century and I wasted no time taking advantage of that. She was wet and ready for me, and I made short work of her clothes.

She writhed and cried my name for hours, only when she was losing consciousness did I stop and submit willingly to Jasper, fully sated and content with claiming her virginity.

**Jasper POV**

Bella saw me return and sighed my name softly before sitting up and shaking off the lethargy.

"I was keeping this a secret, but before I begin I want to tell you it. I finished high school today. I had enough credits to graduate and so I did. Charlie thinks I already left and I bought him a crappy quality web cam to keep in touch. I want you to change m, Jazz. Please?"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight: Change

**AN: The change is rushed, I know. But I have good reason, I promise. I just didn't want to have to write it all out only to loop around and confuse the fuck out of you (and myself) later. Sorry.**

**Note: The treaty in this story goes like this: None of the Cullens were to change another human. Any nomad or rouge Cullen was to hunt in Seattle or out of state for the duration of their stay.**

**Bella's POV**

I bit my lip and projected my determination at hi. He didn't freak out, but took time to think it over rationally.

"Okay," he sighed at last. Elation and unreality built up inside me.

"Really?" I squealed. He smiled down at me tenderly.

"Abso-fuckin'-lutely, Bells," he said seriously. "Charlie thinks you've gone?" I nodded in confirmation. "Then let's go, darlin'." He swung me on his back and ran to the Cullens faster than ever.

Char was the one who changed me, but Jazz bit me first. The treaty with the wolves (whom I found out did, in fact, exist,) remained intact, and she became my venom sister. And I burned.

It was indescribable. The pain was like nothing I had ever felt before or could've ever imagined.

James' bite was painful, yes, but it had been contained into one area of my body. Now it was everywhere. I focused on my every human memory for hours on end, only vaguely aware of the presence of my coven, gathered around me as I burned and thrashed, but I refused to scream.

2893 minutes later, the pain dulled considerably and a voice came into my mind.

_Hello, dearie. My name is the General. I am the corporeal form of your vampire instincts. I'll be there to help and guide you throughout the rest of eternity._ The voice said. Her tone was rough and deeply sensual. She spoke kindly but I got the distinct impression I should respect and listen to her.

_I am you, but at the same time, I'm me. We are meant to co-exist and embrace each other. You and I together will be as unstoppable as our mate. The Major is my mate as Jazz is yours. I'll be there with you, every step of the way._

And with that the burning faded along with the voice, though I could still feel the General's presence. I blinked open my eyes and the first thing I saw was Jasper.

My human eyes were useless in comparison to the perfection of m vampire ones. I could clearly see each and every scar on my mate's neck and body but they only fueled my lust and desire to destroy Maria for what she'd put him through. He was watching me cautiously and a small part of my brain wondered why Peter and Char were standing submissively across the room.

I could see and hear everything; I could taste and smell only my mate. I sent him waves of love, lust, and calm. He looked confused.

"I love you," I was momentarily startled by the way my voice rolled out each stlabol and formed a perfect symphony, but I pushed it away and delighted in the fact that I was now a vampire, and Jasper was mine forever.

"Bella," He said cautiously, "How are you doing that?"

I furrowed my brow. "Doing what?"

"Remaining in control of your emotions, acting… normal," He clarified. I sat carefully and shrugged.

"I don't feel any different emotionally than I did when I was a human. Is that bad?" I asked, suddenly worried. He shook his head.

"No," he said slowly. "Not bad; unusual, certainly, but not bad," He reached up, twining his fingers in my hair lovingly and smiling softly. "I always knew you'd be an extrodinary vampire. But I never imagined anything like this," he thought for a moment. "Did anything unusual happen during the change?"

"Well," I thought about the General, wondering if she was 'unusual' "My corporeal instincts spoke to me. She said she was the General and she and I were meant to co-exist, so I let her in and allowed her to merge with me." All three of them stared at me in shock. "What?"

"You didn't fight her? You just let her in?" Jazz asked incredulously.

"So?" I asked, suddenly upset. "She said she'd help me, and that the major was her mate, as you are mine. So I decided to trust her."

"Bella," Peter spoke up suddenly. "No one has ever had enough presence of mind at that point in their change to think rationally. As a general rule, a changing vampire rejects their corporeal instincts and grows wild and brash until they've adjusted enough to accept it, control it, tame it, repress it, or whatever they decide to do."

"Oh." I said softly. What else could I say? I'd just been told I literally defied a rule no one in the history of forever had defied before me.

"Tell me, Bella—"

"Izzy," I cut Char off. She looked at me in question. "Call me Izzy from now on; the General likes it better, and in reality, so do I. Bella Swan died the moment you bit me and Izzy Whitlock was made in her image, with a few improvements," I smiked. She nodded knowingly and started again.

"So, Izzy, are you thirsty at all?" She asked curiously. I thought about it for a second.

"My throat tickles and burns a bit but it's not unmanageable. I could do with a hunt." I smiled happily as Jasper bowed cordially and kissed my hand.

"May I have this hunt, mi'lady?" He drawled. I imitated Char's accent in my own voice perfectly.

"You may, kind gentleman. It is always a pleasure," I batted my eyes flirtatiously at him. His eyes darkened a bit and he sent me a wave of lust.

"I assure you, the pleasure will be mutual." I giggled at his innuendo and we sprinted eagerly out the door to Seattle.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine: Discovery

**AN: This chappie is split into two parts, but it is all the same chapter. It is just how I felt most comfortable writing it.**

**Part One: Newborn**

Jasper and I ate some druggies we found in the warehouse district and were walking casually, hand in hand, when we smelt it. A vampire was stalking us. We whipped around and had the obviously young vampire cornered in a matter of nanoseconds.

"Please," he whimpered pitifully. "Don't hurt me! I was following orders!"

The General saw the Major break free and I allowed her the same freedom. She took over my mind, yet I was still there and in complete control.

"Whose orders?" the Major growled, eyes pitch black and his tone demanding. A wave of lust overcame the General but she only allowed herself to feel it for a second before focusing her own onyx eyes on the trapped and still whimpering vampire.

"Whose orders were you following, soldier?" A wave of indecipherable emotion was pushed upon the terrified newborn by the Major. The effect was instantaneous.

The newborn stood straight and was careful not to look the Major in the eye as he answered respectfully in a military fashion.

"Riley Biers, sir," He said crisply.

"Who is your creator?"

"I do not know, sir," He said in the same fashion. "My orders came from Riley, he doesn't tell anyone our creator's name, sir."

"There are others?"

"Yes, sir,"

"How many of you are there?"

"Twenty or so of us, sir," He replied.

"Where do you reside?"

"In an abandoned basement ten miles west of the city, sir," He informed us willingly. The General was still staring him down and she growled when he tried to look the Major in the eyes. Hastily casting his eyes back to the ground, he continued. "Riley is there every night and during the day we stay there to escape the sun, sir,"

"What are your orders?"

"I am to follow the ones with the Whitlock crest and report back to Riley, sir,"

"What is your purpose?"

"We are to march to Forks and siege the vampires there at our mistresses' command under the leadership of Riley. They are trying to take over our hunting grounds, sir,"

"How long have you been a vampire?"

"Three months and eight days, sir."

"Thank you," And with that, the Major ripped the newborn to pieces and burned him. The General wrapped her arms around him and checked him for injuries before kissing him gently. With that, both the Major and the General retreated, leaving just Izzy and Jazz.

Jasper broke away after a few moments and looked deep into my eyes.

"We have to teach you how to fight," He told me seriously. "Before the newborns can make their move, we have to kill them. Their creator has obviously let them believe they cannot go out in sunlight, so the Major, General, Colonel and Captain will attack during the day on Saturday. We have five days to teach you everything we know."

I nodded in understanding. "Okay," I said seriously. "I'd like to hunt again first, though."

Jazz gave me a nod and we took out three more junkies each hand in hand before running back to the house to alert Peter and Char.

**Part Two: Bella's Powers**

"Focus, Bella!" Peter was saying. "I 'know' you have a gift, perhaps more than one! You need to center yourself, the General will tell you what they are and help you control them, but you have to FOCUS!"

I growled lowly before taking a deep breath and starting over. Peter stood silently about six meters away at the edge of the training clearing. I sifted through my human memories, desperate for something I could use.

After a few moments, I remembered the yoga lessons my mother and I took during one of her 'phases'. Opening my eyes slowly, I told Peter to leave me and hunt for a few hours. He reluctantly left, and only after I told him he was distracting me.

I controlled my unnecessary breathing and timed my every move as I forced my body to move slowly and formed several yoga positions. After an hour or so, I sat and breathed deeply, totally focused on myself and not my surroundings.

At last, the General spoke.

_That was very good, young one. That was faster than I anticipated._ She whispered in my mind. _Do you wish to learn?_

'Yes,' I thought back, remaining in my trance. 'I need to learn.'

**Jasper's POV**

I stood at the edge of the training meadow anxiously, watching the still form of my mate. I remembered my own centered journey, when I was trained by the Major to control my empathy. But I was nearly a year along in my vampire life and even then it had taken me nearly a day to center myself and many drained humans in order to focus. My Angel had done it in four hours and when she was only a day old. She truly was amazing. And she was all _ours_. The Major purred at the thought.

I stared at her still form with possessiveness and love for ten hours. Her emotional climate was nonexistent as she trained inside her mind.

After fifteen hours, she slowly opened her eyes, relaxation and contentment mixed in with the usual love as she stared at me.

"Well?" I asked anxiously. She giggled and smirked impishly.

"I'll tell you, Peter, and Char all at once." She finally told me. I scooped her up and carried her back to the house faster than I'd ever done anything before. She giggled as I set her in front of an eager Char and a smirking Peter.

"So?" Char asked excitedly.

"I have two powers that sort of tie in with each other." She began slowly. "The first is a shield. The shield can block physical, mental, and really any kind of attack, even visual and verbal if I will it to do so. The second," She continued, smirking, after pausing to allow us to gasp and stare at her in awe. "My second power is a sort of duplicating sponge. Any vampire with a power that touches my shield or uses their power to attack my shield will have their gift duplicated exactly and it will become my power forever, even if they die. So, I now have empathy and," she reached over and touched Peter before he could stop her. "I 'know shit'."

A wave of hysteria that didn't come from me overwhelmed us and in seconds we were all rolling on the ground laughing. After it passed, we glared at Izzy.

"Sorry," She smirked, though we could tell she wasn't. "Just trying it out,"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten: Eliminated

**AN: I had this all mapped out in my head before I even wrote it for once! I hope it work out like it does in my mind…**

**General POV**

The Colonel told us he 'knew' that the creator of the newborn army was Victoria, hell bent on receiving vengeance by killing me/Izzy. Our mate was even more determined to train us after that revelation. Izzy had allowed I to take control as the Major, Colonel, and Captain trained us from dawn until dusk, and then we would hunt and relax for 6 hours before resuming.

The Colonel began by teaching me basic boxing and karate as well as Tai kwon do and sword fighting footwork. The Captain then took over, teaching me dance- mainly ballet and ballroom- and forcing me to move faster and think rationally. The Major taught me combat and how to use momentum against my opponent, gage their moves and react to them effectively.

Izzy learned along with me but allowed me full control of our actions and reactions. But we worked together when we began training to use our powers outside of our mind.

**General Izzy's POV**

The General was guiding me through the process of projecting as I once again fell into a trance like state in the center of the training meadow. I could successfully protect myself from physical and mental attacks, but not much else.

Sighing in deep frustration, I opened my eyes and checked my watch. I had four hours to master this until it was time to hunt, then we moved in on Vicky's army. I decided to really center myself this time and work from there.

_Feel the band around your skin, Isabella_ the General instructed patiently. I concentrated and found the skin tight elastic band. _Good, now carefully allow your body to relax before slowly pushing it out to protect Jasper._

I did as she said; pushing the pulsing elastic like it was another muscle. It went farther than last time but not far enough and it required all my concentration. Before I could get too frustrated, the General spoke again.

_Let go, Isabella. You are trying too hard to protect yourself. You are being selfish._ Something in me snapped at those words; I was _not_ selfish!

With an internal roar, my shield expanded exponentially, covering a near fifteen mile radius and I could _feel_ each individual life force within it. Shocked, I pulled it back in with ease.

_Finally,_ the General sighed. _ Now you can truly use your shield, it'll be as easy and natural as running now._

And so I practiced control with ease for the next three hours.

**º¤Ø„¸¨°º¤Ø„¸¸„Ø¤º°¨¸„Ø¤º°¨  
>¨°º¤Ø„¸The Major is Back ¸„Ø¤º°¨<br>¸„Ø¤º°¨~~~~~~~~¨°º¤Ø„¸  
>¸„Ø¤º°¨¸„Ø¤º°¨¨°º¤Ø„¸¨°º¤Ø.<strong>

**Major Jazz's POV**

We hunted four humans each and ran over the plans again. But after an hour or so we all agreed we'd done enough stalling and headed out. It was high noon and overcast as we surrounded the cabin. We could smell the newborns inside. My mate and the Captain entered first, dancing through the masses and safely secured under my mate's shield. She formed the invisible barrier into a sort of bunt cake shape, the 19 newborns trapped inside.

The Colonel and I then entered that area and tore the newborns to pieces. All, except one.

The girl looked about 35, her red eyes slightly dulled. She cowered in the corner and begged us not to touch her. My mate suddenly encased the girl in her shield and I allowed Jazz to partially take over.

"What is it, my mate?" He asked curiously.

"She has a gift," She explained. "She has no control over it yet, but she drains the energy of anything she touches, and can strengthen others as well. If you touch her, you'll pass out for a few hours. Besides, can't you feel her emotions, her innocence? She doesn't want to fight; she was planning on running away from the others when they set off to attack us."

Reluctantly, we felt pity for this girl, we could emphasize with her past, and we never wanted to fight when we were dragged into this word, either. So we sent our mate off to finish her task as Peter, Char and Jazz returned.

**General Izzy's POV**

We picked up the trail we 'knew' was Riley's and followed it to a cabin 10 miles off. As we came within sight of it, we smelt Victoria and Riley were inside, trapping them inside our shield, we ripped them to shreds and burned them before they even had a chance to react. We said only a few words as a promise when we threw their heads into the fire.

"This'll be a warning from now on to anyone who threatens my family."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven: Bree

**AN: Who was the surviving newborn? Here is her story.**

**Bree Tanner POV**

'I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die!' I panicked, the phrase running through my mind like a mantra. 'Dead, they're all dead! I don't want to do this, I don't want to fight!' I backed against the invisible barrier, frantically begging them not to touch me. I hadn't touched anyone since I woke up as this monster. Except for one person, and he had dropped like a rock. Riley was insanely pleased while I had freaked. Everyone'd given me a wide birth after that.

I remembered my human life all too well. My husband had beaten me repeatedly, but as soon as I filed for divorce, he'd thrown himself down the stairs and hired a fancy lawyer with money he pulled out of his ass. I lost everything except the house, and the stress had caused me to have a miscarriage; the baby I'd been hiding was gone too. Then one night my ex husband had tied me to the bed and lit the house on fire, with me still in it. I barely escaped.

I turned to drugs and prostitution, living out on the streets and allowing dirty men to touch me for their own sick pleasure. And now I was going to die by the hands of these two men, I was sure of it.

Suddenly, a wave of energy washed over me and the two males hit an invisible barrier, IO curled up, thankful the shield had chosen to be merciful. Then one seemed to regain a bit of his sanity and spoke.

"What is it, my mate?" He asked curiously.

"She has a gift," The taller girl spoke. "She has no control over it yet, but she drains the energy of anything she touches, and can strengthen others as well. If you touch her, you'll pass out for a few hours. Besides, can't you feel her emotions, her innocence? She doesn't want to fight; she was planning on running away from the others when they set off to attack us."

How did she know that? The slightly sane one looked at me with something like mercy in his eyes… maybe pity? Was it empathy, perhaps? I wasn't sure.

As if on an unspoken command, the sanity fully returned to all their eyes as the one who spoke to save me left. I panicked slightly, would they hurt me now that she was gone? A wave of serenity and cool confidence washed over me.

"We won't hurt you," The blonde scarred one assured me. It was impossible not to believe him. "This is Peter," He pointed to the stocky, scarred brunette. "And his mate Charlotte," He gestured to the less scarred female that seemed the least intimidating of the three, her form very slight and delicate. "I'm Jasper. We want to help you, trust us," He spoke gently, such a stark contrast to his previously feral demeanor. "What is your name, ma'am?"

"Bree; Bree Tanner," I stuttered uncertainly. Charlotte smiled gently.

"Well, Bree," She began in a tone that matched her expression. "We'd better go home and get you cleaned up. A hot shower sounds good about now, doesn't it?"

I relaxed further and smiled genuinely. "I'd like that."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve: Volterra

**General Izzy's POV**

I took Bree out on her hunt. She was surprisingly tame about it; but she was only relaxed around me as she had not yet learned to control her gift. We were working together on tracking down people no one would miss when my phone vibrated. Surprised at who was calling I flipped it open as Bree fed.

"Rosalie?" I asked hesitantly.

"Thank you, Bella! Oh my god, please help them! It would destroy Esme… those inconsiderate assholes! She growled in frustration.

"Whoa, whoa, slow down," I said soothingly. "Tell me what happened,"

"Okay," She took a breath. "Alice saw a bunch of newborns and then your future disappeared. I don't know how, but I somehow knew you were alive. But she and Edward were convinced you two were dead so they headed off to Volterra…" She trailed off and I growled.

"Those selfish asshats are going to destroy your family!" I nearly yelled. "Fine," I seethed. "I'll play Lois Lane and swoop in to save their sorry asses but this is the first and last time I save their lives. I'll take the private jet."

"Thank you! I promise I'll never ask you for anything ever again!"

"Fat chance," I grumbled, snapping the phone shut. "Bree?" I called.

"Yes?" she asked, appearing beside me.

"Tell the others I'll be back in a week and not to worry. I'm headed out of the country."

"Okay," She seemed to sense I wasn't in the mood for questions. "I'll explain later; right now, I'm short on time." I ran off, already dialing the airport and making obscene bribes to clear the airspace so I could take off.

Ten hours later, I was leaving the airport in Italy, thanking the high power that it was dark. I stole a car, 2011 Mercedes Benz SLS AMG in silver with butterfly doors. I left a note and 500,000 dollars cash with the valet, I was keeping this! I raced through traffic, driving faster than anyone had ever done before on a public road. Esme and Carlisle were in my thoughts. I couldn't stop thinking about how devastated they'd be if I failed and the asshats died.

I tore into Volterra silently at a furious pace and parked outside the city. Immediately, I picked up the scent of vampires. Projecting my shield out, I picked up the life forces of about 35 vampires in all. I duplicated and harnessed the gifts of 29 of them, the other six were ungifted. Alice and Edward were in a room underground, a half mile north, under the main castle.

Pulling out a tracking ability I gained, I followed the pull of Alice's mind through a street drain and sewer to a large wooden door. I knocked loudly. After a moment, a rather burly and surprised vampire opened it. Using the gift I gained from him, I pinned him against the wall.

"Escort me to where the Cullens are."I commanded, using another new gift, this one compulsion. He nodded dumbly and we got into an elevator at the opposite end of the hall. We burst into a round tower like room. There were three unique and beautifully carved thrones, a drain that smelled faintly of death, and five vampires. Three were clearly the ancients; the other two just stared at me in shock.

"YOU ASSHATS!" I exploded, grabbing each of them by their necks and pinning them to the wall, using a partial of another gift I'd gained to paralyze them. "DO YOU KNOW HOW RECKLESS THIS IS? HOW UTTERLY SELFISH? IF YOU DIED, ESME WOULD BE CRUSHED; CARLISLE WOULD FEEL UNECCESARILY GUILY; ROSE WOULD FEEL LIKE A FAILURE; EMMETT WOULD BE FURIOUS AT YOU FOR HURTING HIS FAMILY; AND YOU DON'T EVEN CARE!" I screamed, trying to vent my anger without fisting my hands in order to pop their heads off their shoulders.

"Bella," Edward breathed reverently, lust and possessiveness becoming his dominant emotions.

"SHUT UP, EDWARD!" I wasn't done with them yet. I used Edward's gift to look into their minds.

'_Bella, my Bella! She's alive and well, I never should have trusted that bitch Alice. Now, I just have to dazzle her back into my arms and then I'll lock her away. If she'd ever been turned she would've only been good for fucking anyways.'_ I nearly killed him; instead I used my new power of pain and dropped him onto the floor, writhing in pain.

'_Bella! Thank god! You disappeared from my sight, along with your mate, Jasper; Peter and Charlotte, too. I saw the newborns and then: nothing. Forgive me? It was an accident, I didn't mean to tell him, he saw it in my head and went berserk!'_ Alice's thoughts and emotions were pure, not even a hint of deception and a lot of relief and happiness. I released her and set her down.

"My shield is physical as well now, Alice. It must block your visions.' I informed her. "And yes, I'll forgive you."

"Oh, thank you, Bella!" She bounced up and don, hugging me tightly, gratitude and relief overwhelming her emotional grid.

"Ahem," A voice sounded, clearly amused. I turned to see the ancients, all raising a brow at us in question. "You must be Bella," the overly cheery one continued. "Care to explain?"


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen: Caius

**AN: Dedicated to Becca because she told me to write his and I am her loyal slave, apparently. THIS IS JUST A FILLER CHAPTER, HECE WHY IT'S NOT VERY LONG! Lo siento, I promise to get an actual chapter up soon… school sucks.**

**Major Izzy's POV**

After explaining my shield to the ancients, Aro tried to get me to join the guard. I left out my sponge ability. Alice's emotions remained untainted as I explained (_very_ clearly) to the ancients and Edward that the Major of the south was my true mate and we were happy together with the life we had now.

The Volturi understood, but Edward was delusional. He insisted I was brainwashed and I still loved him. He tried to kiss me so many times it was a miracle I hadn't ripped him apart and burned the pieces, yet. He called me 'Bella love' and followed me everywhere; except near Caius. So that's where I spent my time: with Alec, Jane, and Caius in a small commons room in one of the turrets.

And I discovered he wasn't so bad. He was no more sadistic then my mate. He enjoyed the fights, but did not provoke them without cause. Alec and Jane had broken a law a half a millennia ago and were bound to serve 5,555 years on the guard but were pleading for an early release. Despite popular belief, they weren't related; in fact, they were mates. They were no more sadistic than Caius, but- also like him- were played out to be evil by the bitter survivors of the disputes they settled.

Caius became my companion and uncle, just as Alec and Jane became my cousins. They trained me to fight more ruthlessly than the other Whitlocks ever did. By the end of my training, I could take down Caius with no supernatural help.

"Congratulations, Bella," He smiled proudly. "That is the fastest anyone has ever picked that up. It took me three months to teach Jane and Alec what you just did in three days. That dedication will help you tremendously throughout your immortal life."

"Thank you, Uncle," I smiled back at him. "Thank you for teaching me that and thank you for keeping Fuckedupintheheadward away from me."

"I'll see you soon, child."

"Goodbye, Uncle."


	14. Author's Apology

OMG! I am so sorry! I am at my friend's (Briseus15) house right now because my computer crashed at home. I'll update as soon as we get it fixed. But since my dad is like me sometimes (he's a procrastinator, in other words) It _might_ be a while.  
>Sorry again!<p>

~Lle naa haran e nausalle


End file.
